Data programs are used to record data or information. Generally, data programs include, but are not limited to, spreadsheets and databases. Data programs generally store data in data records. Many data records, in the data programs, consist of numeric values. These numeric values often have an extensive range and are very difficult for a user to understand or organize conceptually. To organize numeric data, users must either employ complicated, user-generated macros, rely on a series of simple filters, or manually manipulate the numeric data into an understandable form. Large numeric data sets are thus difficult to organize and, generally, data programs do little to help.